


Lesbians Of The Night.

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chains, F/F, Fisting, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vampire Sex, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ariel and Gothika spend a night together.RP Fic.





	Lesbians Of The Night.

Ariel slowly and sultrily laid out the tarot cards making her reading. She licked her black lipstick covered lips, her small fangs briefly visible as her tongue ran along her lips, she was liking what she foresaw in the cards. She heard someone approaching.

"Come and see what the future holds..." 

She purred. 

"Death, Destruction and Mayhem."

The voice came from behind Ariel, a slight smile on Gothika's face. Ariel didn't jump or startle she had sensed Gothika behind her.

"No..."

She purred continuing to lay the cards out. 

"Yes."

Gothika teased, dipping her lips to Ariel's neck softly. 

"And a whole lot of fucking."

Ariel murred.

"Correct in the last part... They foretell of a night of debauchery...of deviant, kinky...lesbian sex."

She purred turning around to face Gothika and kissing her.

"Oh whips, chains...mmmm and multiple orgasms..."

Gothika smirked, pulling Ariel up and into her body, pressing close to her. 

"Sounds like someone wants to scream."

Ariel smiled.

"Yes."

"My dungeon or yours?"

"Mine."

Ariel purred leading Gothika down into her Dungeon. Gothika soon had her pinned to the wall, her hands soft over Ariel's wrists even as she kissed her incredibly sweetly but passionately. 

"My sexy girl."

Ariel purred and kissed back gently nipping at Gothika's lips with her fangs. Gothika growled, her tongue slipping slowly over both fangs before she spoke. 

"Fuck I love those fangs."

Ariel purred and dipped her head to nip at Gothika's shoulder's pushing her long black dress down, but not off, yet, so she could. Gothika mewled softly even as she moved to chain her lover up. 

"Feed baby, then we'll play."

Ariel murred and sank her fangs into Gothika's shoulder and drank some of her blood just enough to quench her thirst. Murring in Gothika's ear once she had finished. 

"Ready gorgeous?"

Ariel smiled and nodded. 

"Say it."

"I'm ready."

Ariel purred. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you?"

"Strip me.... then use the cat-o-nine tails on me..."

"How hard?"

"As hard as you like... Just until we're both nice and wet..."

"You remember your safe word?"

"MMmmmm Jet Black."

Ariel purred. 

"Good girl."

Gothika murmured, ripping the girl's clothing free, smirking as she moved to pick up the cat o'nine tails, at first lightly teasing Ariel with it before starting to whip her with it. Ariel mewled with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Slowly but surely Gothika upped both the pace and the strength of the hit, taking her time, waiting until Ariel was dripping wet before stopping, moving to claim Ariel's lips with her own. 

"I want you naked and writhing for me."

Her words were warm but dark, her movement swift as she pulled the woman's panties from her, her touch rough but kind on the girl's clit. Ariel mewled loudly. 

"More?"

"Fuck yes."

Ariel mewled. Gothika smiled, pushing three fingers into Ariel and finding a quick and somewhat brutal pace. Ariel mewled loudly. 

"More fingers? Harder? Deeper?"

"All three."

Ariel purred. Gothika smiled, allowing her whole hand to enter Ariel now, forming into a fist before she both upped her pace and pushed deeper. Ariel screamed and came apart.


End file.
